


Misc Drabbles - In Dreams

by PrincexSalem



Series: As the World Crumbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Non Inquisitor Lavellan, post trespasser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexSalem/pseuds/PrincexSalem
Summary: Yaviel has no sense of self preservation and her sister; the Inquisitor knows it, resulting in a fade-hunt for an elusive wolf.





	Misc Drabbles - In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Dabblings in my Post-Trespasser AU, As the World Crumbles. Implied Past Solavellan

 

Power crept along the edges of her barriers, insidious in its intensity and familiar enough to make her flinch. Two days of hunting and she hadn’t even paused to consider what would greet her. The demons had been expected but even they were slithering back to their dark corners of the fade. How odd that Yaviel missed their expected presence.

'I would not have you see what I become.’

The memory was chilling but preferable to the shifting shadows and heavy footfalls. Definitely preferable to the massive form taking shape. The fur seemed more smoke and shadows than physical, red eyes shifting from shadow to shadow while she waited and tried not to retreat.

She couldn’t retreat. Not if she wanted to wake up alive.

“ Fen’Harel.”

Her call was a song, carefully measured and answered with silence. She knew that power, knew it intimately enough to reach for it with another sing-song call. The wolf would answer, of that she was certain and she had all night to wait for that answer.

Close enough for her to see him clearly now, too far away to touch and circling with bared fangs at the edge of her wards. Intimidation that he should have known wouldn’t work on her. Yet he persisted. Yaviel wasn’t sure if she should have been amused or insulted even with the chills racing up and down her spine. He could kill her, she knew that but he could have killed her a long time ago too.

“The Inquisitor sent you.”

“No, I offered to find you.”

The glint of white fangs disappeared slowly and Yaviel sat back on her heels. “I offered and she gave me three days to find you before she came hunting herself.” The truth was all she had to offer, a flickering barrier and layered wards the only things to save her skin if he refused her answer and came at her.

“I was worried she’d have your head on a pike.” She finally admitted with a shrug.

His answer was a grumbling huff and she gave a wry smile. “I  _am_  allowed to be worried about you aren’t I?”

“I could have bitten off your head.”

“You could’ve but you didn’t.”

“I still could.”

This time it was her turn to huff. “If you’re so keen on it then by all means.” Unfolding from where she sat Yaviel spread her arms. “You’re welcome to try.” When he made no move toward her, she dropped her arms back to her sides. “Good to see we’re in agreement that that would turn out terribly for everyone involved.”

Yaviel was only partially convinced that she hadn’t signed her death warrant. He could still bite her head off and there’d be nothing she could truly do about it. Not that she was going to let that stop her from venturing outside the circle of protections she’d drawn. Quite the opposite really.

Keth would call her crazy if she could see her now. Walking toward a wolf that could snap her head off with a thought. It was a challenge though. Just to see how close she could get before he either shied away or tried to bluff again.

Still he persisted, lingering in the gathering shadows and watching her with no small amount of trepidation. Still so much like a halla. Unsure of whether to run or fight or submit to the inevitable.

Close enough to touch now if she dared. And she did dare. Reaching up to run light fingers along his muzzle before burying them in the soft fur of his cheeks. Keth would declare her crazy if she ever found out. _If_.


End file.
